Haunted
by Luna Issabella
Summary: '...La serpiente cazó al león... Pero Si la serpiente creía que tenía al león, estaba muy equivocada. Después de todo, el león no es totalmente un león...' Tomarry


_**Advertencias:**_

-Chan (MayorxMenor)  
>-Lemon (lo más explicito que su inexperta autora logro)<p>

Este fic esta dedicado a: **Gema Talerico **(que fue quien la pidió) **Luzbell, Rukia Bawa, Gabriela Ake Lopez, ****María Fernanda, Spica M **y todas las Fans del Tomarry que siguen mis historias (y a las que no mencione, me disculpan e.e memoria horrible)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Haunted<em>**

Harry toma una bocanada de aire, recostándose contra una de las altas columnas del oscuro pasillo. Se inclina hacia el frente, sosteniéndose a duras penas.

Acomoda sus gafas y mira nerviosamente sobre su hombro. Toma otra bocanada de aire y, un poco más relajado, es en ese instante que lo nota.

El suelo esta mojado. Lleno de agua fría y cristalina y eso solo puede significar una cosa.

Un estremecimiento lo recorre de arriba abajo y su corazón da un vuelco. No, _él_ no pudo haberlo encontrado. No tan rápido.

Se maldice una y otra vez por su estúpido impulso. Por haber salido de su Casa sin sus amigos, o al menos su capa.

Pero luego de que su (se supone) mejor amiga lo llamase loco -tal vez no fueron sus palabras exactas, pero es lo que dejo a entender- había tomado la decisión de no volver a comentar lo de las voces.

No es tan tonto como todo el mundo cree, y si por algo el Sombrero Seleccionador lo quiso mandar a Slytherin, debía darle uso a ello. ¿No?

Respira con fuerza y se oculta tras la columna, esperando escuchar el conocido seseo del Basilisco. Sonríe con ligereza, pensando con orgullo que él descubrió lo que era, sin ayuda de su amiga.

Pero su sonrisa se desvanece cuando, junto con los seseos que piden más carne a consumir, también escucha una suave voz llamándole.

Pasa una mano por sus empapados cabellos y con la otra tantea el pequeño libro en la tira de su pantalón, pegado a su piel. Pasa saliva por enésima vez y toma el viejo libro con dedos temblorosos.

Quitárselo a Ginny no fue muy difícil, aunque aún le preocupa la forma en la que las viejas páginas parecen llamarlo.

No se había negado al llamado. Había seguido los seseos y sus impulsos y encontró la Cámara. Lo encontró a él. Y ahora está perdido.

Abre el libro unos segundos, esperando encontrarse con las amarillas páginas en blanco. Pero su corazón da un vuelco al encontrarse con la perfecta caligrafía de su perseguidor.

**_"_****_¿_****_Dónde estás pequeño león?"_**

Jadea y cierra el libro. Si tan solo no hubiera tomado el maldito diario.

Si no hubiera seguido al Basilisco. Si no hubiera abierto la Cámara...

Unos pasos cerca de él lo sacan de sus pensamientos. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se paralizan y su cerebro se traba por escasos segundos.

Segundos que le cuestan caro.

Se gira lentamente, solo para que sus verdes ojos choquen con un par de ojos de un rojo cobrizo, de pupilas algo alargadas, como los ojos de una serpiente.

Todo el aire escapa de sus pulmones al observar el perfecto y pálido rostro, el cabello, de un castaño tan oscuro que casi parece negro, perfectamente peinado y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los cincelados labios. Ni una gota de sudor, ni una muestra de cansancio, ni un dejo de esfuerzo. Sus brazos cruzados de forma despreocupada contra su pecho, dejando a la vista su corbata de Slytherin.

Ni rastros de su capa.

La sonrisa del joven de aproximadamente 16 años, parado frente a él, se amplia y sus ojos brillan en satisfacción. La serpiente ha acorralado al pequeño león.

—Debo admitir, que eres rápido pequeñín—dice. Su voz es suave y melódica, envolvente.

Harry pestañea, tratando de no verse como estúpido frente al adolescente mayor. Cosa que no logra, su aspecto no es el mejor, claro.

Su sempiterno cabello negro alborotado, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, el dobladillo de su pantalón empapado y el aspecto desaliñado no son la mejor presentación.

Los ojos rojizos del otro brillan de forma intensa, malicia y deseo mezclándose de tal forma que Harry no sabe dónde empieza uno y termina la otra.

—Tom...—susurra, tragando saliva.

Tom no se inmuta. Pero se pregunta vagamente porque permite que el moreno frente a él lo llame de esa forma tan odiosa.

Por otro lado, el pequeño es un bocado demasiado delicioso como para enojarse por ello. Desliza sus ojos por el delgado y pequeño cuerpo. _Muy apetitoso._

—Tienes algo que me pertenece, _Harry_—sesea su nombre en parsél, arrastrando las erres de forma sensual.

Harry se estremece y su sonrojo aumenta. ¿Por qué su cuerpo reacciona de esa forma? Eso es... Es...

Tom se inclina hasta que sus alientos chocan, fascinado con el temblor que recorre el pequeño cuerpo, o el cómo sus labios se abren de forma inconsciente.

Acaricia una de sus mejillas con suavidad, rozando apenas los carnosos labios del menor. Harry suspira y sus ojos se cierran poco a poco, su mente embriagada por el dulce olor del mayor.

Tom sonríe para sí mismo. Desliza la mano hacía abajo, rozando los dedos de Harry y deteniendo los propios en el diario.

—Esto es mío—susurra.

Harry abre los ojos de golpe, el hechizo rompiéndose. Un repentino sentimiento de posesividad se apodera de él, gritándole que el diario es SUYO. Se aleja de Tom, tan rápido que apenas y si es capaz de sostenerse sobre sus pies. Inevitablemente cae al suelo, empapándose totalmente.

La caída es tan sorpresiva como dolorosa, y el brusco movimiento hace que sus gafas caigan de su rostro.

Harry se levanta de un salto, aprieta el diario contra su pecho, da media vuelta y corre lejos de Tom, lejos de todas las sensaciones que este provoca en su pequeño cuerpo.

Tom lo observa irse y sonríe depredadoramente.

La cacería sería mucho más emocionante de lo que pensó.

* * *

><p>Harry corre por los húmedos pasillos sin detenerse. Tropieza un par de veces, cae otras tantas pero sigue corriendo.<p>

Casi no ve nada más allá de su nariz, pero no le da importancia. No detiene su carrera, buscando un lugar seguro.

Dobla en una esquina en el segundo piso y entra en el baño de las chicas. Atraído hacia la Cámara de los Secretos de forma inconsciente.

Se detiene frente al lavabo y balbucea la orden. La puerta hacía la antesala de la Cámara se abre y, mientras se desliza, una voz en su mente le grita que está siendo guiado a una trampa.

Pero ignora esto. Corre por el pasillo hasta la siguiente puerta y repite la orden. Observa las serpientes moverse y un mal presentimiento se desliza por su espina dorsal.

Por cortos segundos piensa en devolverse, pero cuando la Cámara se muestra ante él, no duda en entrar.

Recorre el húmedo pasillo, centrado en el centro. En buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Cualquiera.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, sus ojos se posan en la boca abierta de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin. Se acerca con cautela y mira hacía dentro. Tal pareciera que hay una habitación; sin dudarlo, sube por la boca de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Su cuerpo cabe a la perfección y en pocos segundos está dentro. Se deja caer en el suelo y suspira, aliviado.

—_Bienvenido, Harry_—todo el alivio escapa de su cuerpo en un estremecimiento cuando el siseo en parsél llega a sus oídos.

Alza la vista y sus ojos chocan, por segunda vez esa noche, con los ojos rojizos de Tom.

El mayor le sonríe con sorna, sentado cómodamente sobre un sillón de cuero verde, los brazos descansando relajadamente sobre los reposabrazos.

—¿Có... Cómo?—Balbucea el menor, consternado.

La sonrisa de Tom se amplia y por breves segundos Harry piensa que tiene un gran parecido con el gato Cheshire.

—Querido Harry, ya te lo había dicho, soy un recuerdo guardado en ese diario, un pedazo de alma, a donde vayas con él, yo estaré—responde con voz suave, casi con cariño.

Harry se estremece y retrocede un paso. Una trampa. Fue guiado a una trampa.

Las palabras de Tom calan en él, llamando su atención.

—¿Un pedazo de alma?—Pregunta, sus ojos brillando, curioso.

Tom entrecierra sus ojos, valorando si lo del pequeño es verdadera curiosidad o alguna forma de salir del paso. Pero los ojos del menor son incapaces de mentirle.

Se permite dejar de lado la fascinante cacería, por ahora, para satisfacer la innata curiosidad del león.

Le hace un gesto para que se acerque. Dudoso, Harry da cortos pasos hacía él. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, el otro lo jala y lo sienta sobre sus piernas. Harry se estremece y sus mejillas se tiñen de un adorable color bermellón.

Tom reprime una sonrisa y acaricia las redondas mejillas, encantado con las reacciones que provoca en el menor.

—¿Sabes lo que es un Horrocrux?—Pregunta con suavidad, pero antes de que Harry responda, agita su cabeza y sonríe para sí mismo. —No, eres demasiado joven para saberlo, y la esperanza de la luz. Imposible que sepas algo sobre magia oscura.

Harry rueda los ojos, exasperado. Suspira y se permite relajarse ligeramente en el regazo de Tom, olvidando momentáneamente la persecución.

—Un Horrocrux es un objeto donde un mago o bruja coloca un pedazo de su alma, para dejarla anclada a la tierra y evitar morir completamente—explica con suavidad, pasando sus largos dedos por el negro cabello—. Es magia muy oscura, y, para hacerlo, se debe fragmentar el alma primero.

—¿Cómo?—pregunta Harry por inercia, sus ojos bajan al libro, impresionados. ¿Eso contenía un pedazo de alma de Voldemort?

Tom se toma un par de segundos para contestar.

—Debes asesinar a alguien primero—responde, desviando la vista.

Harry abre los ojos desmesuradamente. Pero, para su sorpresa, no siente miedo. Aprieta el libro contra su pecho.

—¿Cuántos... Cuántos querías hacer?—Pregunta—. Porque siendo Voldemort no creo que hayas querido hacer solo uno, ¿no?

Tom iré por lo bajo, sorprendido por la inteligencia del león. A cada minuto el pequeño le parece más interesante.

—Quería dividir mi alma en 7, 6 Horrocruxes y yo, para ser inmortal.

Harry sopesa la respuesta por breves segundos. Eso podría explicar, en cierta forma, su encuentro el año anterior con Voldemort.

Tom observa al menor, esperando alguna reacción negativa en él. Pero lo que Harry dice luego de breves minutos de silencio, lo sorprende.

—Debo volver a mi Sala Común antes de que alguien se dé cuenta que no estoy—hace un puchero y mira a Tom a los ojos—. Prometo venir cuando pueda, si tú prometes no volver a perseguirme.

Tom alza una ceja. ¿Eso es algún tipo de chantaje?

—Y podemos hablar a través del diario, cuando no pueda venir digo, o cuando este en clases—Harry detiene su diatriba un segundo—. Me dejas quedármelo, ¿verdad? Prometo que lo cuidare.

—¿Y por qué lo cuidarías en vez de llevarlo ante Dumbledore para que lo destruya?—Sesea, receloso de dejar un pedazo de su alma en manos de un niño de 12 años.

Harry le regala una amplia sonrisa y Tom siente su mundo removerse.

—Porque es un pedazo de tu alma—ríe suavemente—. Me caes bien, al menos cuando no intentas atraparme entre los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Tom bufa, pero le sonríe levemente.

—Bien, pero debes cuidarlo mucho pequeñín—acepta, colocando los lentes de Harry en su lugar, que no se había dado cuenta que el mayor los sostenía todo el tiempo.

Harry grita feliz y lo abraza con fuerza. Se pone en pie y corre hacía la salida de la estatua.

—¡Nos vemos Tom!—grita sobre su hombro, antes de salir.

Y Tom se encuentra deseando que él pequeño vuelva.

Harry se desliza dentro del cuarto con sigilo, su pijama algo sucio por la mohosidad en la entrada. Se gira sobre sus talones y una sonrisa ilumina su rostro al encontrar a Tom en el lugar de siempre.

El mayor le devuelve la sonrisa, un poco más recatada, pero igual de luminosa.

* * *

><p>Sin pensarlo, Harry se sienta en su regazo. Saca algo de debajo de la gran camisa de su pijama y se lo da a Tom. Este alza una ceja, intrigado.<p>

—Lo único capaz de destruir un Horrocrux es el veneno de Basilisco, el Avada y el Fyndfire—informa con rapidez el pequeño—. Tengo el presentimiento de que el director espera que destruya tu diario.

—¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?—Pregunta con algo de exasperación el mayor.

Varios días sin verse por culpa de los exámenes, ¿y Harry desperdiciaba su tiempo juntos en eso?

Harry rueda los ojos. Le quita el objeto de las manos, le da la vuelta y se lo entrega.

Tom abre los ojos al ver una réplica de su diario. El mismo cuero envejecido, las mismas hojas amarillentas. La diferencia radica en que, en el centro, tiene un gran agujero algo quemado y bastante grotesco.

—¿Qué...?

—Mi año está a punto de acabar—explica con simpleza—. Me iré durante el verano hasta el 1 de septiembre de mi tercer año. No puedo irme sin hacer algo "heroico", y creo que si le doy esto a Dumbledore, creerá que destruí tu pedazo de alma. Los gemelos me ayudaron un poco, sin saber para qué es, claro.

Tom lo mira sorprendido, maravillado una vez más por la brillantez del menor. Sonríe con malicia. Deja el destruido diario a un lado y pasa sus brazos por la cintura del menor.

—Bueno, si te iras y me sacaras de la seguridad de Hogwarts, hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que nuestra privacidad se acabe—murmura, sus ojos brillando intensamente. Oh, como había querido tanto tener al niño.

Harry lo mira confundido, pero no tiene tiempo de preguntar cuando los fríos y suaves labios de Tom toman posesión de los suyos.

Jadea dentro del beso, sorprendido. Oportunidad que Tom aprovecha para adentrar su lengua en la tibia cavidad.

Harry se deja llevar, no muy seguro de cómo proceder. Sus manos se quedan quietas en el pecho de Tom, sus labios se mueven con torpeza bajo los de Tom, su lengua tratando de seguirle el paso.

Técnicamente es su primer beso y, técnicamente, un recuerdo se lo ha robado.

No es consciente del momento en el que Tom lo empuja al suelo, posicionándose sobre él, sus lentes olvidados en algún lugar entre el sillón y la alfombra.

Se separan cuando el aire es indispensable para Harry. Tom lo observa desde arriba, divertido y ligeramente sonrojado por la intensidad del beso. Harry le devuelve la mirada, totalmente sonrojado, repentinamente nervioso.

—_Se mío, Harry_—susurra en parsél. No es una pregunta, ni una petición. Suena a una orden, muy, muy sutil.

Su voz envía una descarga eléctrica por la columna del menor y un gemido involuntario escapa de sus labios.

—_S... Sí_—susurra, perdido en la infinidad de los ojos rojizos, hechizado por el olor de Tom, por sus palabras, su respiración.

Tom sonríe depredadoramente y se inclina para besar al pequeño de nueva cuenta.

Sus manos no se quedan quietas y recorren sin pudor alguno las largas y delgadas piernas, subiendo despacio por sus costados, adentrándose bajo la camisa del pijama, acariciando con la punta de los dedos la tibia piel.

Harry se estremece bajo el toque del mayor, suspirando y jadeando dentro del beso. Sus manos hormiguean, deseosas por recorrer la piel de Tom también, pero no se atreve a moverse, no sabiendo cómo proceder.

Tom desliza sus hábiles dedos por los botones de la camisa, retirándolos con maestría. Sus labios se deslizan por el cuello de Harry, mordiendo con algo de fuerza y lamiendo. Harry gime con fuerza y su cuerpo se arquea, estira el cuello de forma inconsciente, dejando más piel expuesta.

Tom sonríe triunfal. Sus manos retiran la camisa, él se aleja un poco y observa a Harry por breves segundos.

El rostro, y todo su cuerpo, de un vivo rojo granate, la respiración agitada, el pelo revuelto y húmedo por el sudor, las mordidas de un brillante rojo en su cuello.

Relame sus labios y se inclina, esta vez para besar el, aún, lampiño pecho. Reparte lamidas y mordidas por toda la extensión del blanco pecho, deteniéndose brevemente en sus tetillas.

Los gemidos y jadeos de Harry suenan como música para sus oídos. Sus manos se mueven nuevamente por el pecho de SU Harry, pellizcando las tetillas, a la par que sus dientes dejan marcas por todas partes. Reclamándolo como suyo.

Suyo y de nadie más.

Harry gime con más fuerza, su cuerpo se arquea repentinamente y todo su cuerpo estalla en miles de sensaciones. Ve puntos brillantes sobre la cabeza de Tom y todo su cuerpo tiembla, sumergido en las olas de su primer orgasmo.

Tom ríe divertido, pensando en comentar algo sobre el poco aguante del niño. Pero Harry alza sus caderas de forma inconsciente, rozando con su muslo la más que despierta erección del mayor, arrancándole un gemido.

Tom se aleja, sorprendido porque pudiese sentir tales cosas. Sera que...

—T... Tom—el suave ronroneo de Harry interrumpe cualquier pensamiento que pudiese pasar por su mente.

Sus ojos bajan hacía el menor y la vista le quita el aliento.

Si antes Harry se veía apetitoso, ahora es un suculento plato servido en bandeja de plata. Solo para él. Se queda embobado con la magnificencia de su obra, aun incompleta.

El pequeño cuerpo agitándose brevemente por las sensaciones post orgásmicas, el pecho brillante por la saliva y el sudor, las marcas de un rojo brillante en el pálido pecho, llamándolo a seguir adelante, terminar de marcar a la esperanza del Mundo Mágico como suyo.

Las pequeñas manos de Harry se alzan, ansiosas, dispuestas a colaborar. Jalonea el suéter de Tom, que alza una ceja, divertido por la impaciencia del menor.

Harry hace un adorable puchero cuando lo único que logra es alzar el suéter hasta la mitad del pecho de Tom. El mayor decide ayudarlo, también ansioso por hacer suyo totalmente el pequeño cuerpo.

Se quita el suéter, la corbata y la camisa, dejando a la vista su perfecto pecho, algo musculado pero no exageradamente.

Harry lo mira, embobado. Con inocente fascinación recorre la piel desnuda con sus manos, tímidos toques que envían descargas eléctricas a través de todo el cuerpo de Tom.

Sonrojado, y algo apenado, Harry se alza. Deposita un suave beso en el cuello del mayor y se permite morderlo, con suavidad. Tom jadea y muerde sus labios. Harry ríe contra su piel y sigue mordiendo, de arriba abajo por el cuello del mayor. Pasa su lengua de forma tímida por toda la extensión, como si quisiera aliviar el ardor de las mordidas.

—_Harry_—sesea Tom. Sus manos toman el rostro del menor y lo alzan, para estampar un fiero beso en los carnosos labios, arrancándole un gemido.

Harry alza sus manos y las enreda en el cabello de Tom, sus caderas se mueven por inercia restregándose contra el muslo de Tom, buscando alivio. Los besos del mayor ahogan sus gemidos y su conciencia, que no deja de gritarle que eso está _muy mal._

Tom se separa de él, respirando de forma forzosa. Desliza sus labios por el pecho de Harry nuevamente, dejando besos mariposa, bajando directamente al bordillo de su pantalón. Con una sonrisa traviesa lo muerde y baja lentamente el pantalón, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry.

Al terminar, saca el resto con sus manos y procede a hacer lo mismo con los boxers del menor, esta vez más despacio, respirando deliberadamente sobre el pequeño miembro del joven.

Harry jadea al sentir el tibio, y a la vez frío, aliento de Tom directamente en esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo. Un sonrojo avergonzado cubre sus mejillas y una ola de timidez embarga su cuerpo.

Cuando Tom retira su bóxer, cierra sus piernas con fuerza y cubre su rostro con sus manos.

Tom lo mira, divertido, pero la repentina timidez del chico lo exita aún más. Con delicadeza retira las manos del chico de su rostro y las alza sobre su cabeza, sosteniéndolas con sus manos. Se inclina sobre él y, despacio, separa sus piernas con las propias. Inclina su rostro y muerde el cuello con fuerza, provocando un grito de sorpresa en el chico.

—Eres hermoso—susurra contra la piel de su cuello. Suelta las manos de Harry y utiliza las propias para seguir acariciando la suave piel.

Harry jadea cuando, en un rápido movimiento, Tom pega sus caderas a las de Harry, rozando su más que despierto miembro con el de Harry.

—Tom yo... Yo no...—balbucea, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo más grande, tratando de escapar.

El mayor ríe y besa la mandíbula del pequeño.

—No esperaba menos—susurra con voz sensual—. No te resistas, Harry. Serás mío, quieras, o no, y hasta hace un momento querías.

Una pequeña punzada de pánico detiene todos los movimientos de Harry. Sus ojos se posan en los de Tom, ligeramente húmedos.

—No... No me harás daño, ver... ¿Verdad?—Pregunta con voz rota, un nudo en su garganta.

Tom lo mira en silencio por largos minutos, provocando que el pavor de Harry alcance niveles inimaginables.

—Nunca te lastimaría, si no me das razones para hacerlo—responde sinceramente, acariciando las piernas de Harry con cariño—. Solo déjate llevar, pequeño león.

Harry asiente, relajándose un poco, haciendo a un lado sus dudas. Tom no lo iba a lastimar. Tom nunca lo lastimaría, porque Tom lo quería... ¿No?

Sus pensamientos se ven cortados al sentir algo húmedo y esponjoso sobre su miembro. El placer sale disparado hacía todo su cuerpo y un sonoro gemido escapa de sus labios.

Baja la vista y se encuentra con la cabeza de Tom entre sus piernas, sus manos sujetando con firmeza las caderas del menor.

Una nueva lamida lo hace jadear. Sorprendido por la sensación, intenta alejarse, pero Tom se lo impide, aplicando más fuerza en sus caderas.

—Tom—gime, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

El mayor lo ignora, disfrutando del almizclado sabor del menor. Lame con deleite, encantado con los estremecimientos en el pequeño cuerpo, la respiración agitada de Harry haciendo estragos en la zona sur de su cuerpo.

Toma entre sus labios el pequeño miembro y lo aprieta entre ellos, mordiendo suavemente la punta. Harry grita, arqueando su espalda, flexionando los dedos de sus pies. Tom ríe, enviando nuevas corrientes eléctricas por el cuerpo de Harry, chupando y lamiendo con dedicación.

Harry enreda sus dedos en el castaño cabello, murmurando frases inconexas, balbuceando el nombre del mayor, lloriqueando por el intenso placer que recorre su cuerpo, que solo había conocido el dolor.

Tom lleva una de sus manos a la boca de Harry, acariciando sus labios con dos dedos. Algo confundido, el menor la abre, permitiendo que los dedos invadan su cavidad. De forma instintiva, su lengua recorre los largos dígitos, imitando los movimientos de la lengua de Tom sobre su miembro.

Lame con gusto, aunque no sabe cuáles son las intenciones de Tom con esto. Siente una opresión en su bajo vientre y un jadeo interrumpe su trabajo. Tom parece sentirlo también, pues pone más ahínco en succionar su miembro, mordisqueando de vez en vez.

—To... Tom—balbucea, tratando de advertirle. ¿Advertirle qué?

Un grito ahogado escapa de sus labios y explota en la boca de Tom. Esta vez ve en rojo, su espalda se arquea hasta lo imposible y su cabeza choca fuertemente contra el suelo. Sus dedos jalonean el cabello de Tom. El mayor suelta su miembro y se traga el blanco líquido. Algo amargo, salado, pero a la vez dulce por la fuente.

Relame sus labios y observa a Harry. El chico respira con dificultad, tratando de recuperar el cauce de su corazón.

El moreno cierra los ojos, mordiendo sus labios. Disfrutando los residuos de la placentera sensación. Siente los labios de Tom sobre los propios, un beso suave, permite que la traviesa lengua del mayor se adentre en su boca y se sobresalta por el nuevo sabor, pero no lo aleja.

Se besan lánguidamente, sin profundizar mucho. Suaves caricias entre sus lenguas, lentas y tiernas. Un dulce preludio a algo mucho más intenso.

Tom dirige los dedos que estaban en la boca de Harry hasta sus nalgas. Acaricia superficialmente las carnosas nalgas y las separa con la otra mano. Tantea el pequeño orificio oculto entre ellas y entra un dedo.

Harry respinga y corta el beso, buscando una bocanada de aire. Mira a Tom interrogante. Este le sonríe y mueve su dedo, lentamente, dando vueltas y entrando y saliendo despacio.

Harry muerde sus labios y frunce el ceño.

Tom no percibe dolor en su expresión, por lo que añade un segundo dedo. Esta vez Harry jadea e intenta alejarse, más por la sorpresa que porque sienta verdadero dolor. Sus movimientos son frenados por la otra mano de Tom.

—Tranquilo—susurra Tom, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de Harry, sin detener el movimiento de sus dedos. Deposita un beso en sus labios y los muerde suavemente. —¿Te duele?

Harry niega.

—Molesto pero no doloroso—susurra. Con un suspiro alza sus brazos y los enreda en el cuello de Tom, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo.

El mayor ríe entre dientes y mueve sus dedos con más rapidez, abriéndolos y cerrándolos en forma de tijera. Harry intenta relajarse, aún incomodo por la sorpresiva y extraña intromisión.

Cuando lo siente lo suficientemente relajado, Tom agrega un tercer dedo, obteniendo un seseo por parte del menor. Pero lo ignora olímpicamente y continúa en su empresa, llevado por alguna fuerza cósmica a dilatar bien a Harry y no tomarlo como si fueran animales sin razón.

Algo lo impulsa a no lastimarlo, pero otra parte de sí mismo le grita que debe destrozarlo, hacerlo pedacitos. Pedacitos solo suyos que podría reconstruir luego.

Sus dedos chocan contra algo suave de pronto, y Harry se arquea con un gemido ronco atascado en la garganta. Tom sonríe con satisfacción y golpea con más fuerza en la suave glándula.

Gemidos y jadeos en aumento es lo que obtiene como recompensa. Un Harry temblando bajo su cuerpo, lloriqueando y balbuceando sin sentido. Sonidos gloriosos que van directo a su entrepierna, endureciendo su miembro aún más si es posible.

Luego d golpeteos más en su próstata Harry se corre con un grito sofocado, la garganta algo irritada por el esfuerzo. Su cuerpo se estremece y siente sus miembros molidos, vueltos gelatina.

Tom saca sus dedos de la entrada del pequeño y los lleva a su boca, succionando con gula, ante los sorprendidos ojos de Harry, que se sonroja por enésima vez.

—No... No hagas eso—gruñe, aunque su voz suena más como un ronroneo frustrado.

—Harry, pequeño, voy a saborearte de arriba abajo, una y otra vez—responde con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios—. Y ahora viene lo mejor.

Tom mueve su mano de forma inconsciente y sus pantalones desaparecen. Si no estuviera tan concentrado en hacer suyo a Harry, le hubiera parecido extraño que pudiese hacer magia sin varita, siendo tan solo un pedazo de alma.

Se coloca entre las piernas de Harry, sus manos se posan en las caderas del menor y lo atrae a su cuerpo, la punta de su miembro rozando suavemente los suaves glúteos.

Harry jadea y lo mira ligeramente aterrado. Tom acaricia sus costados, sonriéndole confortable. El moreno suspira y se relaja, ansioso y temeroso a partes iguales.

—Dolerá—advierte Tom antes de entrar de una estocada dentro de él.

Harry grita, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y sus manos se anclan en la espalda de Tom, las uñas clavadas en esta y su cuerpo ligeramente alzado.

Un tenue olor a sangre y lágrimas inunda el ambiente.

Tom acaricia su espalda y besa su frente perlada de sudor, calmándolos a ambos.

—Tranquilo—susurra Tom contra su frente, aspirando el almizclado aroma del moreno.

El menor muerde sus labios con fuerza, cierra los ojos y algunas lágrimas corren por sus comisuras.

Duele horrores.

Pero, en contraste, un agónico placer recorre su espina, instándole a pedir más.

Y, sin ser muy consciente de esto, mueve sus caderas, dándole permiso a Tom de continuar.

El mayor sonríe para sí. Sale despacio de la pequeña y contraída cavidad, antes de entrar en una rápida y violenta estocada.

Harry vuelve a gritar, arañando la espalda de Tom.

**Más. **Pide su mente, su vista se nubla y su consciencia se sumerge en una vorágine de éxtasis, mucho mayor que el anterior proporcionado.

Las estocadas son lentas, pero violentas, rasgando sin piedad pero con cariño su entrada.

—¡Tom!—el grito rasga un poco más las cuerdas vocales, las delgadas piernas se enredan en las caderas del mayor y las propias se mueven al encuentro del nuevo golpe.

Tom ríe entre dientes y estrella sus labios contra los de Harry, mordiendo y jalando los delgados labios, aumentando la velocidad de sus arremetidas.

¡El puto paraíso! Se permite pensar el moreno, gimiendo y jadeando en los labios de Tom, miles de colores y formas danzando frente a sus ojos, su mente y consciencia lanzada a miles de kilómetros.

Solo existen él y Tom.

Nadie más.

Nada más importa.

Nada salvo esa dulce y dolorosa sensación, la ardiente carne partiéndolo en dos, los largos dedos recorriendo sus costados y arañándolo suavemente, los labios que devoran y marcan su cuello con placer.

—Más... Fuerte, más... Rápido—balbucea, sus ojos perdidos en algún punto del cavernoso techo.

Tom ríe más fuerte en su oído y arremete con más fuerza, golpeando esta vez algo suave dentro del cuerpo del moreno.

Harry grita, arqueando su espalda, la vista empañada, el tibio y blancuzco líquido saliendo a raudales, manchando su pecho y el de Tom.

Fuego quemando sus entrañas. Fuego bañándolo, llenándolo. Delicioso y ardiente fuego. La esencia de su Tom.

**Suyo** y de nadie más.

—Eres hermoso—susurra Tom, mordiendo con saña sus labios, apretando con fuerza las delgadas caderas del menor.

Harry no tiene tiempo para siquiera procesar la oración. Tom se detiene de golpe, ganándose un quejido en protesta. Sin prestarle atención, y aprovechando los espasmos post orgásmicos que aún recorren a Harry, sale de él.

Lo gira hasta hacer que este le dé la espalda. Lo ayuda a acomodarse como quiere: el torso casi pegado al suelo y su redondeado y delicioso trasero alzado para él, una ofrenda, un regalo.

Se ve muy, muy, muy tentado a saborear su propio sabor mezclado con algo de sangre de _su_ Harry. Pero lo deja para otra ocasión.

—Si vieras lo hermoso que te ves—murmura, acariciando los turgentes glúteos, pellizcándolos suavemente—. _Todo mío_—sesea en parsél, inclinándose sobre Harry.

El menor se estremece y lo mira por encima del hombro.

Los ojos verdes casi negros, las pupilas dilatadas, el rostro enrojecido y empapado de sudor, el negro cabello pegado al delicado rostro, los rojos e hinchados labios entre abiertos.

Tom se estremece y un leve gemido escapa de sus labios.

Ese niño sería su perdición, seguro que sí.

Pero luego pensaría en eso.

Por ahora, disfrutaría del hermoso cuerpo que se le es entregado en bandeja de plata.

_Solo para él._

* * *

><p>Harry se perdió el banquete de despedida.<p>

Se perdió cuando su casa se llevó la copa.

Se perdió la emocionante despedida de los gemelos Weasley hecha para Snape.

Su desaparición por 3 días seguidos preocupo a todo el mundo. Nadie en Hogwarts sabía dónde estaba, y casi todos lo buscaron hasta debajo de las piedras.

Cuando reapareció justo después del desayuno, pocas horas antes de partir a sus respectivos hogares, todos respiraron aliviados.

Harry fue llamado por el director, que parecía la única persona enterada del paradero del menor, pues en ningún momento presento señales de abatimiento.

Con un suspiro y acomodándose la bufanda de Gryffindor en el cuello, ocultando lo mejor posible las más que visibles marcas dejadas allí, Harry dice la contraseña a la gárgola y esta se mueve, dándole paso a las escaleras.

Dando un nuevo respiro, sube las escaleras. Se repite una y otra voz las palabras de Tom, alzando lo más alto posible sus muros mentales, protegiendo fervientemente los recuerdos compartidos con Tom, dejando solo a la vista, y no de forma obvia, parte de su "persecución".

Llega frente a la puerta y toca, esperando el permiso para entrar, que no tarda en llegar.

—¿Me llamó profesor?—Pregunta, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Harry, bienvenido, por favor, toma asiento—el director le sonríe de forma jovial, sus ojos azules brillan de forma indescifrable, inquietando a Harry.

—Gracias—murmura con timidez, sentándose con mucho cuidado frente al director.

Baja la cabeza un poco y esconde la mueca de dolor, el largo cabello rozando su magullado rostro.

A Tom no le había gustado la idea de que su pequeño (y como le gusta a Harry que el mayor le llame así) se lastimase a sí mismo para satisfacer al viejo.

Harry, obviamente, no había hecho caso, y ahora su rostro está cubierto de magulladuras leves y rasguños pequeños.

—Dime muchacho, ¿te encuentras bien?—La preocupación es palpable en la voz del mayor, pero Harry logra captar un deje de... ¿Decepción?

Evita fruncir el ceño y mira al anciano, una suave sonrisa perfilando sus labios.

—Si profesor, gracias—Harry rebusca bajo su túnica, cuidando de no mover la bufanda—. Quería... Quería entregarle esto.

El brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore se intensifica y Harry traga saliva, alcanzándole el destruido diario.

El moreno contiene la respiración, esperando la reacción del director y rogando que no se dé cuenta de que el diario entregado es falso.

Pero una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en los labios de Harry, lo que le hace suspirar.

—Puedo preguntarte, ¿cómo lo destruiste?

Harry pasa saliva nuevamente, apretando sus pequeños dedos en la punta de la bufanda. Respira hondo y fija los ojos en Dumbledore.

—Con... Con un colmillo de Basilisco—responde, mordiendo su labio nerviosamente.

—¿Luchaste contra el Basilisco?—Las cejas de Dumbledore se alzan hasta la raíz de su blanco cabello, falsa sorpresa y preocupación tiñendo su voz.

Harry se abstiene de gruñir y sonríe tímidamente.

—Si señor—sus ojos se desvían al fénix del director, que le mira con intensidad—. Fawkes me ayudo—sus ojos se posan nuevamente en el director. —¿Usted lo envió?

Y ciertamente, el ave había bajado (a saber cómo, pues él se aseguró de cerrar la entrada a la Cámara). Pero, contrario a lo que él se imaginó, el ave no atacó a Tom ni huyo para informarle, de alguna forma, a Dumbledore sobre lo encontrado.

Se posó en el hombro de Harry y canturreo a su oído, como si le arrullara para tranquilizar su arrobado corazón. Y lo había conseguido.

Harry le sonríe a Fawkes y el ave canturrea, asiente con disimulo, con un extraño brillo de orgullo en sus negros ojos.

—Fawkes es muy inteligente—se limita a responder el director, una jovial sonrisa surca sus labios—. Me alegra que estés bien, Harry.

El menor asiente, sonriéndole.

Y en ese instante, Dumbledore parece, por fin, notar la bufanda que cubre el cuello de Harry. Frunce el ceño y la confusión embarga su rostro.

Sus azules ojos se posan nuevamente en los de Harry, y este siente una leve presión en su cabeza.

Legeremencia.

Harry se revuelve algo incómodo, intuyendo lo que preguntara el director, incapaz de mantener la mirada en él.

—Harry, ¿seguro que estás bien?—Pregunta el mayor, sus azules ojos clavados en los verdes del menor.

—S... si señor—tartamudea el menor, apretando la punta de la bufanda entre sus dedos.

—¿Y por qué tienes la bufanda?—Pregunta divertido, el tema del diario y la Cámara totalmente olvidado.

Para alivio y desagrado del menor.

—Te... tengo frío—responde en un susurro, sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello. Instintivamente aprieta la bufanda.

—¿Frío en pleno verano?—Dumbledore alza una ceja, incapaz de creérselo.

Harry se sonroja aun más, pero no por las razones que piensa Dumbledore, y lo mira. Sonríe débilmente y asiente.

—¿Seguro qué no estas enfermo? Madame Pomfrey podría revisarte—sugiere, alzando una mano para colocarla en la frente del menor.

Harry retrocede, alejándose del toque del mayor. Niega fervientemente y reacomoda su bufanda.

Respira hondo, ocultando bien el pavor que lo embargo al ver la mano de Dumbledore tan cerca.

—La Cámara es muy fría señor, y aun puedo sentir la humedad en mi piel, pe... pero no necesito que Madame Pomfrey me revise—dice con rapidez, sonriéndole dulcemente al mayor.

Albus asiente pero entrecierra los ojos, mirándolo con sospecha. Él nunca ha estado abajo, y supone que tal vez el niño tenga razón. Le sonríe afablemente y revuelve sus cabellos, no notando la posición tensa de los delgados hombros.

—Bien, pero ve donde Poppy para que te de una poción pimentonica y evitamos que te enfermes.

El niño sonríe ampliamente, aliviado porque el mayor no descubriese las marcas de su cuello... y todo su cuerpo.

Se pregunta vagamente si la posesividad de Tom se debe a que es un pedazo de alma atrapado en un viejo libro... por más de 50 años. Niega y ríe por lo bajo.

—¡Nos vemos director!—se levanta de un salto de la silla, ignorando el dolor punzante de su baja espalda, agita su mano y sale de la oficina.

Dumbledore ríe por lo bajo, feliz de que el pequeño Harry siga siendo tan energético como siempre. "Tal parece que su encuentro con Tom no lo cambio para nada" piensa, desenvolviendo un caramelo de limón y llevándolo a sus labios.

Fawkes lo observa y resuella, esperando que el director _realmente_ no haya notado el nerviosismo en el menor.

* * *

><p>Harry respira hondo, tratando de absorber en una sola bocanada toda la magia posible que el castillo desprende, sus manos se ciernen con fuerza en el mango de su baúl. Extrañara el castillo en esos meses de verano.<p>

Con una de sus manos saca el diario de Tom, el verdadero, y lo aprieta contra su pecho y sonriendo suave. Como se alegra de que Dumbledore se haya creído lo del diario falso.

Lo único que le preocupa es que sus parientes muggles descubran el viejo cuaderno y, por hacerle daño a él, lo destruyan.

Siente unos brazos envolverse en su cintura y unos labios posarse en su nuca, calmando sus repentinas preocupaciones.

—Yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante—susurran a su oído, con voz suave y sensual—. Ahora me perteneces.

Harry ríe cantarinamente y se revuelve en los brazos contrarios, disfrutando del calor frío del otro cuerpo.

—Tú también me perteneces, Tom—susurra de vuelta, una sonrisa para nada inocente surcando sus labios, pero Tom no la ve—. Te ayudare a encontrar los demás horrocruxes y serás totalmente mío.

Tom ríe a sus espaldas y se restriega contra el pequeño cuerpo, encantado con su vehemencia, arrancándole un gemido.

Hmm, en cuanto tuviese un nuevo cuerpo lo primero que hará será comerse ese pequeño y delicioso cuerpo. Como Merlín manda.

Sonríe para sí mismo. La serpiente cazó al león.

—Vete antes de que te deje el tren—masculla a regañadientes, dándole la vuelta y besándolo con suavidad.

Harry ríe encantadoramente dentro del beso y lo devuelve, feliz.

—Tranquilo, pronto estaremos juntos, solos—asegura el menor, suspira dentro del beso y se aleja.

Ve la figura de Tom desvanecerse, guarda el diario y hace lo posible por ocultar su sonrojo.

Acomoda la bufanda de Gryffindor, asegurándose de no dejar a la vista las marcas de pertenencia de Tom.

Toma con fuerza su baúl y emprende el camino hacía los carruajes que esperan fuera.

Una sonrisa salvaje aparece en sus labios y sus ojos brillan con brevedad en rojo.

Tom es suyo, piensa, enteramente suyo y pronto se encargaría que todas sus partes también lo fuera.

Una risa traviesa escapa de sus labios.

Si la serpiente creía que tenía al león, estaba muy equivocada.

Después de todo, el león no es totalmente un león.

Tal vez Tom lo había cazado, como buena serpiente enredándose con vehemencia en el león. Pero aún le faltaba domar a la serpiente que es Harry.

Y al pequeño le fascina la idea.

La cacería _aún_ no ha terminado.

~Fin~

* * *

><p>Bien, quiero decir algo con respecto a la actitud de Fawkes... Siempre he pensado que el fénix es más inteligente de lo que parece e-e<p>

Esta historia tiene una segunda parte, que aún no he empezado, no se me desesperen.


End file.
